


Порядок вещей

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Humor, M/M, Morning After, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Алек с ужасом смотрел на себя в зеркало. Ну и мудак же он! Отвратительно! Что делает нормальный человек со своим бизнес партнером? Уламывает его на подписание контракта, установление долгосрочных отношений, выбивает себе лучший кусок. А что сделал Алек? Споил беднягу в дрова и трахнул. Молодец, Лайтвуд, ничего не скажешь, красавчик!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 10





	Порядок вещей

Алек с ужасом смотрел на себя в зеркало. Ну и мудак же он! Отвратительно! Что делает нормальный человек со своим бизнес партнером? Уламывает его на подписание контракта, установление долгосрочных отношений, выбивает себе лучший кусок. А что сделал Алек? Споил беднягу в дрова и трахнул. Молодец, Лайтвуд, ничего не скажешь, красавчик!

Впрочем, как бы он сам себя не корил, в глубине души Алек не раскаивался ни на мгновение. Он был из той породы людей, которая всегда идет на поводу у собственных желаний, даже если и понимает, что эти желания ошибочны, что проснувшись этот Бейн, в лучшем случае, не захочет сотрудничать, в худшем — спустит на своего соблазнителя всех собак. Но если каким-то чудом, они договорятся о ведении совместных дел, то Алек просто не сможет смотреть на эту сладкую детку и не вспоминать о том, как губы Магнуса идеально обхватывали его член или как Алек вертел его всю ночь, жестко трахая. Да… Алек всегда шел на поводу у своих желаний.

Покачав головой и решив забить на мнимые угрызения совести и анализ ситуации, он пошел на кухню, делать кофе. Кофе — всему голова. Особенно по утрам после знатного кутежа и страстного секса. Лайтвуд самодовольно ухмыльнулся, ночка выдалась знатной. Бедный Бейн не ожидал такого напора, и, казалось, согласился бы даже на перепих в туалете того заведения, в котором они тусили.

Но Алек был терпелив, а потому приволок Магнуса к себе и здорово позабавился с ним. Оставалось вежливо растолкать спящее тело и не менее вежливо выставить его вон. Лайтвуд не переносил всякой херни из разряда — я тебе дал, потому буду вить из тебя веревки, потому купи мне БМВ и новый айфон. Любой, кто делил с Алеком постель и прочие поверхности его лофта, на утро вылетали отсюда, как пробка из бутылки шампанского: некоторые тихо и осторожно, иные с громким хлопком и со скоростью торпеды.

Однако будить Магнуса не пришлось, тот проснулся сам, вероятно, ведомый запахом кофе. Его стершийся во сне макияж был смыт, волосы хоть и не топорщились острыми шипами, но все же были прилично уложены. Только помятый костюм выдавал следы вчерашней вакханалии.

— Доброе утро, сладенький, — хмыкнул тот с порога, — будь любезен, сделай мне черный, крепкий кофе.

— Я тебе не прислуга, дорогуша, если хочешь чертов кофе, то сделай его сам, — ответил Алек, просматривая почту в телефоне.

— Окей, — согласился Магнус, после чего принялся нагло и шумно орудовать на кухне Лайтвуда.

Алек отложил телефон и взглянул на своего гостя, вскинув бровь. Он подозревал, что тот специально привлекает к себе внимание.

— Пытаешься меня спровоцировать? — без обиняков спросил он.

— Провоцировал я тебе вчера, солнышко, и весьма удачно. Что же до исследования твоего кухонного гарнитура, то я что-то не заметил стрелочек, указывающих на местоположение столовых приборов, самого кофе и, что главное, где у тебя сахар?

Алек фыркнул, поднялся и вытащил сахарницу.

— И на что же ты меня провоцировал? — спросил он, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

— Не прикидывайся невинной овечкой, Александр, мы оба знаем, что я вчера не был пьян, просто подыгрывал твоим охотничьим инстинктам.

Лайтвуд улыбнулся. Если бы Магнус только знал, что желание затащить его в постель возникло у Алека, едва Бейн переступил порог их переговорной комнаты.

— Ты отличный актер, Магнус, но в таком случае, скажи, свои оргазмы ты тоже имитировал?

В ответ тот лишь фыркнул, наполняя кипятком кружку с кофе.

— Это тебе нужен контракт с моей фирмой, а не наоборот, сладкий. Так что все мои оргазмы — залог нашего будущего плодотворного сотрудничества.

— Надеюсь, ты подразумеваешь сугубо деловую сферу, потому что повторять то, что случилось прошлой ночью, я не планирую.

Магнус сделал глоток, блаженно прикрыв глаза, после чего ответил:

— Я предпочитаю не загадывать, Александр. Но, если мне захочется повторить, то мы это сделаем.

Лайтвуд, прищурившись, изучал улыбку Магнуса, пытаясь понять — относилась ли она к кофе (а у Алека был превосходный заграничный кофе) или к последней, сказанной им фразе.

— Я предпочитаю не входить в одну реку дважды. Так что не трать свое время на размышления о том, как тебе было хорошо со мной, и лучше сконцентрируйся на контракте.

— Детали будущей сделки я уже определил, сладенький. Что касается твоих постельных навыков, то они, безусловно, хороши, но не считай себя неповторимым.

Бейн ему подмигнул и сделал очередной глоток кофе.

— Вы взяли тайм-аут, чтобы обсудить некоторые пункты договора, — скрестив руки на груди, напомнил Алек.

— Эту версию я озвучил для моего компаньона мистера Лайтвуда. А для того, кто подарил мне несколько не плохих оргазмов, и правды не жаль - мы уже давно все решили касательно будущего сотрудничества.

— Иными словами, если я продолжу тебя трахать, то смогу вытянуть из тебя больше информации? Оригинальный способ загнать кого-то в свою постель.

Магнус закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул, возмущенный подобной оценкой своей персоны.

— Даже если ты будешь исправно трахать меня каждый вечер, это не гарантирует моих уступок в кабинете переговоров. Личная жизнь и работа — разные вещи, Александр. 

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза несколько секунд. Магнус со свойственной ему насмешливой уверенностью и озорством, Алек с холодной злостью и недовольством. А затем все случилось само собой. Взгляд Лайтвуда опустился к острому кадыку, расстегнутой почти до пупка рубашке, к узким, обтягивающим брюкам. Его одновременно накрыло воспоминание о жаркой ночи и желание наказать этого гордеца.

Впрочем, когда он грубо толкнул Магнуса в сторону холодильника, и тот, врезаясь в поверхность, столкнув несколько хрупких магнитов, повалившихся на пол, Бейн не особо возражал. Лишь ухмылялся, будто знал, что это не последний их с Алеком заход.

А дальше все было грубо и грязно. Ровно так, как любил Лайтвуд. Он торопливо взял его у холодильника, используя вместо смазки масло и обзывая всеми грязными словечками, которые ему хотелось высказать Магнусу еще в кабинете переговоров, когда этот самоуверенный ублюдок вытирал ноги о его компанию. Впрочем, Бейн не возражал против такого обращения с собой. Он стонал, податливо позволял творить все, чего Алек только хотел. И стонал, стонал, стонал. Стонал так громко, что все соседи могли в красках представить, что с ним делает Лайтвуд.

Впрочем, шлепки по заднице, которыми Алек щедро награждал Магнуса, составляли отличную акапелльную мелодию для сладострастного скулежа Бейна. Ни один из них не стеснялся ни себя, ни своих действий.

Опробовав большую часть кухонных поверхностей и избавившись от одежды, они добрались до душа, который приняли вместе, нежно целуясь и поглаживая друг друга. При этом они почти не говорили, потому что знали, что им лучше не раскрывать рта, так как каждый хотел играть ведущую роль и оставить последнее слово за собой.

Когда Магнус уже уходил, Алек сказал ему:

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что ничего не изменилось? Это был последний раз.

Но Бейн лишь спокойно улыбнулся и произнес, застегивая пуговицы своей рубашки.

— Не последний, Александр. После каждого нашего совещания, когда я буду нагибать тебя в переговорной, ты станешь отыгрывать на мне в спальне. И не сказал бы, что возражаю против такого порядка вещей.

— Еще посмотрим, — хмыкнул Алек, не желая признавать очевидных фактов.

Магнус улыбнулся и покинул лофт Лайтвуда, он и не ждал иного ответа от этого упрямого типа. Впрочем, они оба осознавали правоту Магнуса. Оставалось лишь запастись терпением и наблюдать к чему приведут эти отношения.


End file.
